The Uprise of Voldemort
by mrgcv44
Summary: Azkaban's most deadly prisoners are set free, and a dark power is rising...
1. The Break Out

Chapter One:

Freeing the Prizoners of Azkaban

It was a foggy night, the fog shrouded everything but the moon. A light wind blew, and owls hooted in the trees. Our story begins at the dark wizard prizon, Azkaban. On the highest roof-top tower, five figures aparated. 

One, in the middle of their circle, wore his cloak so that only his hands and feet could be seen. His followers huddled around him.

"I'm giving Wormtail the list...I wan't you to get them out... and return to me...." He hissed in a raspy, cold voice.

"....NOW!" He hissed. The cloaked figure raised his arms, and smoke encircled him. He then spiraled into the sky with a blast of green light.

"Follow me." said Wormtail as he brought the dark wizards down into Azkaban.

Walking down into the dungeons filled with cells, Wormtail pointed his wand at each gate, and the corrupted criminal wizards were set free. Some had yellow, crooked teeth, and some had missing fingers. All had greasy hair. 

The parade moved toward the doors, but two dementors loomed infront of them.

"We're on buissiness, don't bother us...We have orders from You Know Who.."

As Wormtail said this, the dementors scurried away almost in fear, and the troop of

dark wizards walked out the doors, and flew off into the night air...

A/N: This is only an intro thats why it's short.. 


	2. Pre Battle p. 1

Chapter Two:

Snape's Worries

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, this is not the social hour. Please stop talking, and pay attention...five points from Gryffindor." Snape snapped. They were in potions, and they were making a forgetfulness potion. Neville had already managed to get dowsed with it, and lost his memory of the morning, he kept saying, "Oh, that was a good rest.." and "When's breakfast?". 

Hermione was in a not-so-good mood, because she was being yelled at, and refused at that second not to do the work for them. This made Ron upset, and confused, and Harry got frustrated because Ron wouldn't shut up. This cost them another five points, and they all sat down and looked away from one another. This made Snape extra happy. 

"Well, If your not going to work, I'm borrowing your mushrooms." taunted Malfoy. 

Snape stood up, and Malfoy backed into his chair, but this wasn't the reason he had stood. A black owl carrying a letter swooped toward Snape, and he read it with a look of horror on his face.

_Severus,_

We have assembled and all of our members are free of Azkaban.

I hope that you will return to your post here. You could be great,

However, If you do not come to me, I will punish you, enemies or partners?

You choose.

- Lord Voldemort 

& The Death Eaters of Britain 

Ps. Your Scar will gide you... 

"Class Dissmissed." Snape said rather quickly, and bolted out of the room.

Hermione, Ron and Harry looked confused.. 


	3. Pre Battle p. 2

The Face of Voldemort: 

Chapter Three: 

Snape's Destiny

Severus Snape ran down the stone halls of Hogwarts towards the Great Hall, when he nearly knocked over Professor Albus Dumbledore. 

"What is it Severus? What's the rush?" 

"Albus, I got a letter from You-Know Who. Look."

Dumbledore read the letter with a look of horror that none had ever seen on his face before, and escorted Snape into his office, were they sat down near the fire. 

"What are we going to do? If this is all true, than the Death Eaters are free. Voldemort's got enough men to knock out Hogwarts. " 

" Than that is what he's going to do." Replied Dumbledore. "We, however, must be ready for him. This is beyond reasoning. Go to the teachers room and tell Professor McGonagall to send all the students to the Great Hall, and let her read the letter." 

"What about you, sir?"

"I'm going to the Ministry of Magic. We need all the help we can get. I'll be back soon, and I'll send an owl."

"Right." Said Snape, and they parted ways. 

Snape ran down the hallway and turned a corner, only to be stopped by Voldemort. No, It wasn't really him, but an image in his mind. Voldemort was using the Dark Mark to communicate with him.

"Severus." Voldemort hissed. "You're turning against me, are you?" 

Snape shivered. 

"I'm giving you o_ne last chance. _You can join me, or you can join them." 

Snape whipped out his wand, and pointed at Voldemort. 

"Why should I join you? You never helped me, did you? You're reaching out in a time of weakness. You want me to bail you out now." 

"Fool. I see you cannot be turned. Well, if you cannot be turned, than you will be destroyed. Goodbye Snape." 

Voldemort's body dissolved into vapors, and was gone. 

Snape ran down the hall to Professor McGonagall. He told her of what had happened, and Voldemort's message. The two of them gathered all the Prefects, and told them to get their houses. 

Within ten minutes, the great hall was filled. 


	4. Let the Battle Begin!

Chapter Four

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Hogwart's lake, Voldemort and his team of deatheaters, were making there way up the hillside. Some of the cloaked figures were on broomsticks, wising around the trees. Others, were on horseback, and galloped alongside there master. 

Voldemort's hood covered his face, but a look of pure darkness and confidentness was on his hideous face. (A/N: confidentness isn't a word, but...)

The riders made there way across a wooden bridge, and over the lake. The deatheaters on brooms began to fly lower, as they all knew it was almost time.

In the castle, McGonagall had gone to a high lookout tower. Seeing the approaching deatheaters, she sent up a flare with her wand. Seeing it from out the windows, students drew their own wands, and got ready to defend their peers. 

Snape, dashing down the main stairs, went down into the dungeons, and bolted the door behind him. He could feel Voldemort, he knew he was in danger. 

Flitwick and Sprout went to the halls, and practiced _Wingardium Leviosa _on statues. They pranced around in their robes, more nervous then they had been in twenty years. 

Hagrid, out in his hut with Fang, loaded a crossbow (A/N: Hey, It could happen. Plus it would be cool), and positioned himself at the window. 

Finally it came. The gates we blown open, and a cloud of dirt and dust arose. The students/teachers took a deep breath, and so begun the War of Hogwarts. The 30 deatheaters and Voldemort rode into the grounds, only to be halted by the Prefects. Among them, was Percy Weasley. Speaking of him, he stepped forward.

"Voldemort, you've gone to far this time." Percy shot a streak of gold at one very tall deatheater, who fell to the ground. 

Voldemort chuckled. "Fool. You're father was just the same. I killed him a few hours ago."

"What? What of the Ministry of Magic?"

"Gone, my dear boy." he hissed, as he blasted Percy aside. The brave boy fell uncontious in a heap. Penelope Clearwater ran to his side.

Voldemort's troops dismounted and scattered. Out of 29, 15 stayed on the grounds, and 14 went to the castle. Voldemort went into the castle and quickly made his way up to the abandoned fifth floor. 

Wormtail drew a sword, and fought his way into the main lobby. The braver of the Hogwarts students poured into the lobby, and cast spells at the deatheaters. The deatheaters we fowl. There greasy hair and bloodshot eyes were terrible to withhold. 

Wormtail killed a smaller fifth year girl who stood in his way and went down into the dungeons, looking for Snape. 

Meanwhile in Gryffindor common room, Harry, Ron and Hermione grabbed there wands, and in Hermione's case a book, and leapt out the portrait hole. Walking down the hall, Hermione asked, 

"Oh, what are we doing out here, were going to get killed." she wasn't crying, but she was certainly biting her lip. 

" You know she's right, Harry. We could all get killed, and well, I really don't want to-"

"Oh, come ON." said Harry, as he pulled Ron down a stairwell. 

Meanwhile in the dungeons, Wormtail found Snape in an empty corridor, sword in hand. 

"Severus Snape. What an unexpected pleasure. I should love to be the one that kills you off." Wormtail said as he drew his sword.

"Don't be too sure of yourself Wormtail. You don't have to do this, you don't need Voldemort-" The swords clashed. 

"You're a traitor and a fool, and I'll crush you." Wormtail parried a slash from Snape. The two enemies fenced there way to Snape's classroom, and up to a huge cauldron. 

"Your faith in you're friends is your weakness." Wormtail sneered. 

"Your overconfidence is yours." Snape snapped as he killed Wormtail and knocked him into a cauldron. 


	5. Spies, Elixer, and Phoenixes

Chapter Five

Returning from his visit to the ministry, Albus Dumbledore speed over the trees of the forest and out into the sky above Hogwarts. He flew to his bedroom window and landed inside, near his bed. 

Setting his broom down, he grabbed his wand and muttered "_Lumos_!" By the light he read the Marauder's Map, and saw what he feared. Voldemort was in the secret chamber on the 6th floor. He pocketed the map, and called for Phawkes. 

The phoenix perched on his shoulder. Dumbledore pulled his hood over his head, and the two left the room by the light of the wand. 

Minutes before, Harry, Ron and Hermione had seen the Dark Lord...

He had pointed his wand at a large brick on the wall, and it morphed into an archway, and Ron could see a long stone stairway going down. Voldemort walked slowly down the stairway, and disappeared. Harry and company followed at a distance. 

Outside, the battle raged. Sprout, Flitwic, and Hagrid were leading students against the Death eaters. Hagrid fired a shot of his crossbow, and knocked Macnair to his death. Oliver Wood, and the quidditch teams were flying around the castle after three death eaters. 

" Fly low at 20 degrees, and stay on them." ordered Oliver, gripping his broom hard.

" Great shot Fred.!" he yelled as his red-haired comrade hit a death eater with a Jelly-Legs curse. 

Overhead the forbidden forest, Rita Skeeter sat atop her broom watching the scene. She could've come as her beetle form, but it was to risky as she couldn't see as well, and couldn't risk being stepped on. 

With a giggle of glee, she summoned her Quick Quotes Quill, and began to write: 

_Hogwarts attacked! _

Hogwarts was recently attacked by 300 deatheaters who soon over powered 

the school causing Albus Dumbledore to resign as a headmaster and killing 

more than-

Before she could finish a "stray" blast from Hagrid's crossbow blasted her out of the sky.

A/N: I know that was totally pointless, but it's fun to put people like Rita into these things. Comic relief? 

Meanwhile, Harry, Ron and Hermione caught up with Voldemort. The room they found him in is very hard to explain. Maybe because, it was more of a balcony. There were only pillars supporting the ceiling, which was a round stone surface exactly like the floor. The room was located on the top of Hogwarts. The peeks of Gryffindor and Slytherin towers were below this room. 

Harry looked around and could see the grounds and all the roof of the castle from this high balcony. 

Voldemort was walking up to a pillar in the center of the room, which bore a golden goblet upon the top. He slowly turned, and looked at Harry with those red eyes. 

"Potter. How did I know you'd be here? And with friends... must be the famous Weasley and Granger. Ha." 

"Voldemort, you've gone to far. Do you here me!" Harry was screaming so loudly that Hermione winced. "You can try to steal the sorcerer's stone, but you can't try to destroy Hogwarts!" 

"Alas Potter, you are so wrong. So wrong." He snapped his fingers. Harry, Ron and Hermione were wound in chains that appeared out of thin air. 

"The Ministry of Magic and Azkaban will have you this time, Voldemort. You're in way over your head!" Hermione spat. 

"Stupid Mudblood prat. You don't know the power of the dark side." Voldemort said as he turned for the goblet on the pillar. 

He walked up to the pillar, and picked up the goblet. Ron observed that it appeared to be filled with a silvery substance that sparkled: Elixer of Life. 


End file.
